The Armored Avenger (TV Series)
The Armored Avenger is a 2014 television show loosely based off the superhero character Iron Man. It was created by ''Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan, famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, and newcomer Danny Raymond. The first season follows Tony Stark (Jack Huston), who returns to New York after ten years away from the United States building weapons for the military. He gets ambushed by a group known as The Ten Rings, and injured forcing a scientist to build him an arc reactor. Upon his return to New York City, he is reunited with his butler, Edwin Jarvis (Hugh Laurie), his ex girlfriend (Abigail Spencer), and his best friend, Justin Hammer. 2014-2015 Main Cast *Jack Huston as Tony Stark / Iron Man- 22/22 *Abigail Spencer as Whitney Frost *Amber Heard as Pepper Potts *Hugh Laurie as Edwin Jarvis *Nate Paker as Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Josh Brolin as Howard Stark (Flashbacks) *Carla Gugino as Maria Stark (Flashbacks) *Joaquin Phoenix as Justin Hammer *Corey Stoll as Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger Recurring cast *Burn Gorman as James Marcus / Ghost *Anson Mount as Mark Scarlotti *Daniel Craig as Spymaster *Jonny Lee Miller as Bruno Hogan / The Melter *John Noble as George Tarleton (Flashbacks) *Jason Flemyng as Basil Sandhurst / The Controller *Steven Strait as Gary Gilbert / Firebrand *Liam Aiken as Donald Gill / Blizzard *Bridget Regan as FBI Agent Bethany Cabe *Olga Fonda as Natasha Romanoff *Garret Dillahunt as Happy Hogan *Jensen Ackles as Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Yin Dawei as Ho Yinsen (Flashbacks) *Joshua Jackson as Bruce Banner *Olivia Wilde as S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Maria Hill Episodes (2014-2015) 1. "Pilot"- Tony Stark returns home to New York City at the age of twenty nine from traveling the world and making a business deal with the local military. Tony is reunited with his butler Edwin Jarvis , best friend Justin Hammer , and is surprised to learn that he has an AI known as H.O.M.E.R, who runs at the Stark Mansion At the same time Tony returns to New York, James Rhodes moves to New York City, after a mission in Iraq. Both Tony and Rhodes are swiftly acquainted with the corruption of New York City. When Hogan is picking up Rhodes at a train station, they witness a group of corrupt cops led by Damon Malvore harassing a homeless woman. The duo save the woman and subdue the criminals who have stolen pieces of technology. Rhodey gives the woman some money. Rhodey demands to know from Hogan why New York has changed so much however, Hogan refuses to answer. Tony meets with Stark Enterprises CEO Obadiah Stane , who gives him some papers to sign soon. Knowing the anger Tony is now in, Jarvis suggests a lawyer, and Tony thinks of another old friend- Whitney Frost. However, Whitney refuses to speak with Tony due to being angry at him for cheating on her years ago. Because of this, Tony decides to ask his friend Justin Hammer, who is an executive of Hammer Industries, for advice. Justin welcomes Tony back and says he will look at the papers. Tony is informed by Jarvis that Happy Hogan called for him at Stark Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Hogan and Tony, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. In flashbacks to 1996, a young Tony Stark goes with his father Howard Stark (Josh Brolin), on a trip to the new Stark Expo plant. However, an organization known as the Magia break in and attack the place. Howard contacts his old friend from the FBI, Happy Hogan manages to kill some of them. Later, Tony meets a younger Whitney Frost and becomes friends. 2. "Pilot Part Two"- 3. "Closed Books"- 4. "Friction"- 5. "Blacklash"- 6. "Iron Man Vs The Melter"- 7. "Crossroad"- 8. "Day Trip"- 9. "Ancient History 101"- 10. "Ready A.I.M Fire"- 11. "Seeing Red"- 12. "Masque"- 13. "Hide-And-Go-Seek"- 14. "Man and Iron Man"- 15. "Panther's Prey"- 16. "Have Fun With Your Lasers"- 17. "Ghost Hunting"- 18. "Whitney, Interrupted"- 19. "Technovore"- 20. "World Order"- 21. "Tales Of Suspense Part 1"- 22. Tales Of Suspense Part 2"- Category:Iron Man Category:The Armored Avenger Category:TV Shows Category:Live Action Category:Marvel Comics Category:Bat24 Category:Avengerverse